An Uchiha's Magic
by Onlin3Mast3r
Summary: Madara Uchiha came close to completing his ultimate goal - bringing peace to the Elemental Nations. But what happens when a seemingly impossible obstacle stands in his way? The answer came from an even greater legend of the past in the form of dimensional banishment. Now in a new and unknown world, Madara must either come to accept it, find a way back, or bring it under his reign.
1. The Shinobi Army

**Chapter 1**

**The Shinobi Army**

**Disclaimer:** Onlin3Mast3r does not own Naruto, Magi, or any other copyrighted content that is used in this fan fiction. Please support the official releases.

**Beta:** Thank you Syansan for your wonderful help!

**A/N:** Hello everyone! As to not spoil anything, I'll only say this for the pairings: no harem. There will be romance later on. This story will update weekly so long as I have the next chapter ready. If you're curious, you can check out my profile for the latest information on the chapters.

Now, let's begin. Enjoy!

* * *

"Pitiful. To think that even with their combined strength, they are still nothing but children."

"Then why do you continue to toy with them like this? Surely we can use the Jūbi's power and end it now!"

Madara cast a glance at his partner, Obito Uchiha. "Patience is a virtue in war, Obito. Besides, I want to enjoy one last battle before bringing forth eternal peace." The look in his eyes suggested that he was not amused by Obito's impatience.

After hearing his response, Obito grit his teeth in frustration. Alas, it was hidden from view due to the orange spiral mask that covered everything but his right eye, so Madara was unable to see his frustration.

Seeing that Obito finished speaking, Madara looked down at the assembled shinobi army below. It was an army consisting of thousands upon thousands of shinobi from the five great nations.

The Lands of Earth, Lightning, Water, Wind, and Fire.

Combined, they were quite troublesome for the Zetsu clone army that Obito had prepared beforehand. Madara even surmised that if the fight was left between those two forces, then the shinobi alliance would have won. However, with the arrival of reincarnated shinobi from the past, the tides changed drastically. Those reincarnated shinobi were perfect soldiers in every sense of the word. Immortal, powerful, and loyal to a fault, despite their own wishes. Such were the perks of Edo Tensei, a jutsu that brought back the dead only to serve the jutsu's caster.

The caster in this case was not Tobirama Senju, the creator of Edo Tensei and Hashirama Senju's younger brother, nor was it Orochimaru, a man who Madara heard mentioned after his revival. In reality, it was Orochimaru's pupil, Kabuto Yakushi, who brought back the shinobi of past ages. Madara Uchiha was one of those shinobi of the past.

Indeed, even now he was what most people would call "undead", a "zombie", or maybe even a "relic of the past". None of that really mattered to him though since he would see to fixing it soon. Edo Tensei was simply an unexpected stepping stone for him to be truly revived, and all it took was the Rinnegan, a few hand seals, and chakra.

The reason he didn't enact that plan just yet was because if he were to revive himself at this moment, he would need Obito to perform the Rinne Tensei on him seeing as he was the only other living person with the Rinnegan - his Rinnegan, for that matter. However, even if he were to be revived now, he would become blind as his eyes were gone at the time of his original death. Thus, he would be forced to retrieve them in the middle of a war zone. He honestly admitted to himself that even if he did have to go without them, he would still be untouchable by the likes of the shinobi army due to his keen senses. But that didn't mean he would risk all those years of careful planning due to wanting to be alive again. No, he would be patient as he always had been.

Before reviving himself, he had to fully revive the Jūbi. The god-like entity, while already revived, was not at full strength. In the meantime, it served to act as a platform to stand on for its controllers, Madara and Obito. It was amusing in the sense that the Jūbi was literally the strongest being known to exist, and yet it was still at a fraction of its true strength. But once the last - as well as strongest - remaining tailed beast was captured, extracted, and fused back into its original entity, then Madara would enact the last stages of his plan, including his own revival.

This was also the reason he continued to fight the shinobi alliance instead of just casting them under Infinite Tsukuyomi immediately. He needed the Jūbi at full strength, he needed to be fully revived, and, he needed to be the Jūbi's jinchūriki, otherwise his years of plotting would have been for nothing. The "ticket" that happened to grant access to that power was directly in front of him in the form of a massive nine tailed fox, the Kyūbi. Since it was only the chakra version of the Kyūbi, the jinchūriki of the tailed beast, Naruto Uzumaki, was visible through the slightly translucent creature.

"Tell me, Naruto Uzumaki, why do you continue to fight even knowing that you are the only person that is standing in the way of peace?" Madara asked, slightly interested to see how far the naïve child would go to 'save' his friends.

"Because the peace you fight for is a lie!"

Madara scoffed. "How so? The peace I will bring using Infinite Tsukuyomi is the only plausible way for it to ever be achieved. You should understand this. Shinobi are destructive, selfish, and deceptive - it's in their very nature as shinobi to fight until the day they die. If this system is left alone, then the cycle of war, hatred, and lies will only continue."

"Madara is right, Naruto." Obito chimed in, looking at the last remaining jinchūriki. "I was like you once; always optimistic, determined, a seeker of justice. But that all changed because of the shinobi world. If you were given more time, then perhaps you would come to understand our words."

The combined points made by Madara and Obito seemed to have no visible effect on the determined blond-haired jinchūriki, which didn't surprise Madara in the slightest given the boy's lack of understanding. It wasn't the first time he had seen such ignorance, but he knew that it would be the last once his plan was complete.

"Even if your words are true, that doesn't mean I'll let you destroy or control everything that gets in your way. We will achieve peace through our own means, and that's without the Infinite Tsukuyomi, a world that's existence is a lie itself! Believe it!"

During Naruto's speech, every shinobi in the vicinity felt his determination and were reinvigorated; their morale increased tremendously. His words brought them hope, made them remember what they were fighting for, and gave them a reason to keep fighting.

"I see…" Madara briefly closed his eyes before reopening them. "So be it."

Following a mental command sent by Madara, the Jūbi, that stood at four times the size of the Kyūbi, charged up a Bijūdama and instantaneously swallowed then fired it toward the unexpecting army of shinobi. Naruto saw this and reacted quickly. Calling upon more of Kurama's chakra, he strengthened his Bijū Mode. Shortly following his quick reflexes, some of the shinobi from Iwagakure regained their senses and performed a rapid series of hand seals and built a wall of earth, shielding both the army and the Kyūbi.

The Bijūdama struck the dense wall of earth first before shattering it and colliding into the Kyūbi, pushing it back from the sheer force of the shot. After being pushed back nearly into the army, Naruto's eyes widened as the Bijūdama exploded into a massive beam-like explosion, scattering across the battlefield.

"Gyuuuaaah...!"

Naruto's shout was drowned out by the booming sound of the explosion that shook the surrounding lands for miles, no doubt giving the feeling of a powerful earthquake to those off the battlefield. Finally, after what felt like hours, the blinding light faded and the pressure ceased, revealing the Kyūbi scorched and permeating smoke and dust. The shinobi army, however, was not so fortunate. Nearly 2,000 shinobi at the edges of the formation were no more due to the Bijūdama splitting up at the moment of impact, killing all in its wake.

"Do you see how truly hopeless the situation is? Surrender now and no more lives will be lost, including those of your friends. It would be foolish to continue any further." Madara's voice echoed across the battlefield and into the hearts of the army of shinobi. However they didn't waver and instead bolstered their resolve, including Naruto. The determined and angered expressions on their faces confirmed this. An unexpected reaction in Madara's opinion. _Is it because of Naruto?_ he mused to himself.

The blond jinchūriki had a way of uniting even enemies to join in a common cause. Coming to this realization, he figured that it was him versus Naruto, the last jinchūriki. From the little display of power he just showed though, Madara knew that the boy had yet to reach his level of strength. Victory was practically guaranteed. Once Naruto fell, then the shinobi alliance's morale would plummet resulting in his victory. It was similar in how if a general died, then their armies would follow. That was because those with weak minds needed something - or rather someone - to cling on to, to give them hope, and to instruct them.

_I suppose I'll just have to show him just how hopeless his situation is._

* * *

Without warning, the Kyūbi chakra disappeared along with Naruto's chakra cloak. Now falling toward the ground after losing his "mount", he braced himself for landing, bending his knees slightly once he impacted the ground.

_Kurama?_ Naruto asked, sending his thoughts to the seal that contained the tailed beast inside of him._ What's going on!?_

_[Blocking that attack used up a lot of my chakra. Give me a few minutes to recharge and infuse my chakra.]_

Naruto nodded._ Alright. Try to hurry!_

_[Hmph! Easier said than done, brat.]_

After finishing their short conversation, Naruto looked at the army of shinobi standing behind him. He saw resolve burning in their eyes, making him smile. Even if they were in a war now, it was still a step closer to true peace; not Madara's forced and controlled version of peace.

"We'll take it from here, Naruto. Just rely on us for awhile until you recharge your chakra."

He was brought out of his thoughts by a familiar voice. Shifting his gaze to where the voice came from, Naruto was greeted by the sight of Tsunade, the 5th Hokage as well as his godmother; a woman who appeared to be middle-aged with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail, brown eyes, and a green kimono.

"Granny Tsunade, you're alright!"

Her eyebrow twitched, giving Naruto a glance at how much she disliked being called old. It didn't help that he did it very often to the point where it became a habitual greeting between the two of them, although the only thing missing was Tsunade's super-powered fist connecting with his face that would fling him several yards away.

"I dare you to call me that again, brat!"

"Ehehe... Sorry."

"... I'm glad you're okay though."

After speaking with Tsunade, he took notice of the other four people standing beside her. In total, it was the 5 Kage, the leaders of the main villages. He noticed they looked a little roughened up from their earlier confrontation with Madara, but ready to fight, none the less.

"Gaara."

Gaara, the 5th Kazekage and one of Naruto's best friends, gave a curt nod. Relief was clearly visible in his eyes, glad to see Naruto unharmed and doing well.

"Aunt Mei."

The auburn-haired female Mizukage's reaction was definitely scarier than Tsunade's.

"Aunt…? Old... Old...? Shut up, or I'll kill you."

"..."

Naruto wisely chose to not respond, something that the others were grateful for considering his outspoken personality. There was no telling if she would actually kill him or not.

"Ay."

The dark-skinned muscular man also gave a nod. Naruto could see behind his mask that he was hurting inside from the loss of Bee, a man whom the 4th Raikage considered as a brother.

"Little Old Dude."

"I already told you, I'm the Tsuchikage! Dang youngsters and their lack of respect..."

Onoki, the Tsuchikage, was obviously sour about being called old despite being very short, elderly, bald, and having back problems.

Now that all the introductions were out-of-the-way, they walked past Naruto and stood in between him and Obito and Madara Uchiha, and the Jūbi that towered above even the Kyūbi.

* * *

Madara watched the exchange with disinterest until the Kage took their place in front of the army. Frowning, he said, "Obito, capture Naruto using the Jūbi. End it quickly without wasting too much of its power. As for the Kage, I will see to them once more."

"Fine."

With those departing instructions, Madara detached the link that was connected to his head and the Jūbi which allowed him and Obito to easily control it when attached. Leaping off of the massive god-like entity, he landed a fair distance away from the group of Kage with his arms still crossed. He didn't even pay any heed to the army of thousands standing behind them, instead focusing his Rinnegan on the 5 Kage in front of him. He did, however, notice through his peripheral vision that Obito and the Jūbi had successfully captured Naruto's attention, thus bringing their fight to a start elsewhere. A small portion of the army happened to join in as well, leaving roughly 3/4 of them for him to deal with.

A small gust of wind swept by the area, swaying his spiky black hair that freely hung down to his waist, and his bangs that framed his emotionless face and covered his right eye. His maroon samurai armor showed signs of stress, yet gave off the appearance as if it were unbreakable. It wasn't just because of the armor itself either, but because of the look in Madara's visible eye that held an aura of superiority to it. It was as if he looked down at them like they were nothing but ants. And truthfully, to him, they were exactly that.

Beneath the armor was a black high-collared, long sleeve shirt with a knee-length mantle, pants, open-toed boots, and gloves. All in all, his very presence instinctively made the army of shinobi to go on high alert, ready for any sort of attack. After their last battle with him, they along with those who weren't present knew full well just how dangerous of a man Madara Uchiha was. The legends of Madara's battle prowess definitely weren't exaggerating, especially now that he was even more powerful than in his prime.

"It's interesting how you're back for another fight. It seems that you lot haven't learned yet. So why don't you dance for me one last time?"

"Madara..." they growled out before Tsunade announced, "We will defeat you this time!"

Madara's frown suddenly changed to a feral grin. _Who would have thought that I would get to dance with the five Kage twice in one day?_ he thought in a form of bliss. While they were lacking when compared to Hashirama, they would serve well enough as distractions until the last tailed beast was captured. _Let's begin..._

The Kage didn't have to wait long before their anticipations were met by the sight of Madara uncrossing his arms and charging them, starting in a jog before breaking out in a full-on sprint.

"Uyaaah...!"

The Kage reacted by doing the same while the shinobi who weren't busy launching jutsu's at the Jūbi let out a fierce battle cry to cheer them on, also including themselves in the charge against the man closest to becoming a god.

It was 1 man versus the 5 Kage and an army in the tens of thousands.

And then the two forces met.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated! Thank you!**


	2. Intervene

**Chapter 2**

**Intervene**

**Disclaimer:** Onlin3Mast3r does not own Naruto, Magi, or any other copyrighted content used in this fan fiction. Please support the official releases.

**Beta:** Thank you Syansan for your wonderful help!

**A/N:** Early chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

After two hours of nonstop fighting, the ground was completely covered in corpses and blood. The shinobi alliance was at an end. Those still left alive simply wandered aimlessly in the barren wastelands of the war-torn land that stretched for miles while dark clouds released droplets of tears as if crying for those who lost their lives. Despite their best efforts, the 5 Kage combined simply weren't enough to stop Madara, forfeiting their lives as a result. After sparing them in their first encounter, Madara had not been so generous a second time. While he enjoyed what was quite possibly the last fight in his life, there was no need to risk them coming back at him a third time.

Soon after their defeat, that's when the real chaos ensued. Flames of destruction encompassed the army of thousands, barreling over them like a raging tsunami. Meteors of all sizes rained down from the sky, crushing all who stood below. Explosions that not even mountains could withstand occurred as the Jūbi and Kyūbi fought in the distance. In the end, the Kyūbi couldn't match the sheer destructive power that the Jūbi possessed, soon falling into the hands of Obito just as Madara finished up on the army. Madara was pleased with the results and immediately extracted the tailed beast, fusing it into the Jūbi. The strongest being known in existence was now complete and ready to obey Madara's will.

Now there were only two things left to do.

"... R-Rinne Tensei!?"

Obito had his hands clasped together as he performed the Rinne Tensei, a jutsu unique to Rinnegan users; it was the Outer Path. However, he was not doing it of his own free will. His now unmasked face was strained as he sweated profusely while his eyes were wide open, both out of surprise and out of pain. He hadn't expected nor did he plan to actually revive the Uchiha legend. What Obito discovered, though, was that sometime during the Jūbi's fusing process, Black Zetsu had somehow attached to the left side of his body when he wasn't paying attention, thus bringing him under Madara's will.

"W-what are… Gyah…! What are you doing, Madara!?"

"You and I both know that you never would have revived me." Madara explained, earning a look of surprise and knowing from the other Uchiha. _Seems I was right. A shame that he was an Uchiha..._ With a trace amount of anticipation, he continued, "All I'm doing is ensuring that no problems arise in my plan. Once you revive me, you're guaranteed a place in our dream world."

Watching Obito continue to unwillingly pour more and more chakra into the technique, Madara suddenly felt it return. His physical senses, such as touch, smell, and pain were coming back to him. Looking down at his body, he indeed saw the effects of Rinne Tensei working. Slowly but surely, the cracks and flakes on his skin joined together, forming into what would be called healthy skin unlike the previous 'zombified' version. It was soon after that he lost his vision without warning, but that didn't worry him because it was all part of the process.

"This is wonderful! Hahahaha…!" he maniacally laughed, grinning widely. Even though he could feel the pain of battle no more since his goal was nearly complete and no one stood in his way, the painful aftereffects of what he'd already been through pulsed through his body, making him feel alive once again. "Zetsu, bring me my eyes."

After several seconds passed, no one answered him. But he was not worried because Zetsu was simply collecting what he sought. His expectations were met soon after, and, even after hearing nothing approaching, despite his battle senses being very keen, a voice responded from his right.

"Here they are, Lord Madara."

Holding out his hand, he soon felt two moist, spherical objects being placed there. They were both of his eyes that he 'donated' to his cause prior to his death. Popping one of the eyes into his empty left eye socket, he then allowed for Hashirama's cells to take over and heal the connections; he couldn't see just yet. After repeating the process for his other eye, his vision slowly began to return to him, starting out as a blur, before he was greeted by the sight of three people. Although, two of them were debatable whether they were 'people' or not.

The first was Obito, who looked completely exhausted and quite possibly on the verge of death. However, Madara knew that he would survive so long as he didn't do anything reckless, such as defying him a second time and using chakra; that would be certain death. Obito's left eyelid was also closed due to Madara's original Rinnegan being there, having been retrieved by White Zetsu seconds ago, now serving as Madara's left eye once again. The last two 'people' were White and Black Zetsu. White Zetsu had the appearance of a pale-white man with short green hair and yellow eyes. Black Zetsu was the polar opposite of the other, having pitch-black skin and matching eyes. He was also still attached to half of Obito's body, maintaining the absolute control that Madara now had over him.

"How's it feel?" White Zetsu asked in his normal, cheerful voice.

"Hmm… Acceptable." Madara praised, earning a grin from both Zetsu's. Their grins would have normally been interpreted as 'creepy' and 'feral' due to their spiked teeth showing, but Madara paid no heed to that, instead looking to his left. Sitting in a docile position in front of him was the unmoving, yet very much alive Jūbi. Prior to reviving himself, but after the fusion, he had commanded it to stay put in a sort of comatose state so as not to run amok without his constant control.

Walking toward it with White Zetsu in tow, Black Zetsu remaining in place with Obito, he eventually stood a few feet in front of it. Raising his arm while still several feet away from the Jūbi, he began the sealing process. The results were immediate. In less than 10 seconds, the entire mass of the primordial god-like being was pulled into a single place, exactly where Madara stood. Flowing into his body like a drain, dust picked up along the way, clouding him and some of his surroundings from view. After several minutes passed and the dust began to settle, a familiar voice was heard from within the dust cloud.

"So this is the power of the Sage…?"

Madara flexed his right hand, now having access to the greatest power in the shinobi world. Of course, his attire changed drastically to fit that. Due to now being the jinchūriki of the Jūbi, a chakra cloak stabilized on his body, forming what he figured was what the Sage looked like during his later life.

Madara's hair, while taking on a noticeably lighter shade of red, was pulled back with his bangs being held up by a two-horned forehead protector. Covering him was no longer his samurai armor, but a flowing ankle-length white robe with dark-brown on the inside, six magatama markings along the collar, and nine magatama markings in a 3 by 3 pattern on the back. Underneath the robe was a black long-sleeved shirt, pants, gloves, and boots. And finally, his left hand gripped on to a black shakujō with a crescent-shaped curve; it was a staff that had materialized and appeared to be made of the same material as the 10 hovering black orbs behind his back were.

He was now the 2nd Sage of the Six Paths in both appearance and power. He had to admit, his earlier power was nothing compared to this. It felt as if he could bend reality to his will without even lifting a finger, something that he intended to do shortly.

"Now I only need to activate Infinite Tsukuyomi..."

His eyes flashed up toward the silver, floating mass in the sky that was the moon; the very same massive sphere used to imprison the Jūbi for thousands of years until he activated the Rinnegan, freeing the tailed beast from its supposedly eternal prison at the same time. He finally had the power to bring his plan to fruition, ushering in a new era of peace where there would be no losers or winners, no chakra, and no deception. There would only be truth. In his childhood, such a concept was exactly that - a concept. But now it could become reality, and all he had to do was willfully activate the Shinju's eye by flying closer to the moon and sending chakra to his forehead.

However, before he could begin his ascent into the sky to activate the most powerful eye in existence, his entire body froze. It was almost as if he got captured in one of the Nara clan member's unique shadow jutsu. His annoyance began to increase when he hadn't moved for several minutes all the while White Zetsu circled him in confusion, spouting nonsense. _Am I doing this out of fulfillment?_ Madara wondered, not expecting to receive an answer.

Seconds later, he was suddenly 'pulled' into a white void that had shallow water serving as the floor and empty white skies stretching beyond the barren horizon. He was now able to at least turn his head and move his arms, but the rest of his body remained frozen in place. After scanning his surroundings to figure out how he arrived here, he saw one other person in the strange void-like world. Truthfully, he was shocked by who it was.

Floating above the ground while in a sitting position was none other than - who Madara assumed based off his appearance - was the 1st Sage of the Six Paths, an elderly man with long white hair, a goatee, and two small horns. He also noted that his clothing was an identical copy of his. This included the hovering black orbs and a nearly identical staff with a slightly different design, resting on his lap.

"How are you alive?" Madara asked in complete curiosity and confusion. Even he failed to keep up his poker face during this time, having widened eyes at the sight of who was supposed to be a dead man. "You died thousands of years ago."

"I am not surprised that you already know who I am, Madara Uchiha. None the less, I shall introduce myself anyway. My name is Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, the Sage of the Six Paths and your ancestor." Hagoromo announced, face devoid of any emotion. It was at that moment that Madara realized the Sage had a better poker face than him. "To answer your question, what you see before you is the physical manifestation of my soul. Normally, communication through these means would be impossible, however we and a few others are a special case."

Quirking an eyebrow, Madara crossed his arms and stared at the Sage. "Do tell, how are we a special case? But more importantly, why do you want to talk to me?" Madara asked before frowning, trace amounts of worry flashing through his mind. "Surely you're not here to persuade me to stop my plan…?"

"Nothing of the sort." the Sage replied, quickly dispelling Madara's worry. Madara wasn't sure of the Sage's true power, so he didn't want to figure out if he could do something to stop his plan. "What you do cannot be permanently stopped by me alone."

_Permanently?_

"Anyway, we are a special case because you are directly related to me more than any other person. Even more so than what Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha were to me. Truly fascinating... But at the same time, it's what I had hoped to never see happen."

_So they were the reincarnations of his children then,_ Madara realized, confirming his suspicions._ How interesting._ Taking another glance around the endless void, he began to lose his patience, barely managing to not show it. "If that's all you had to tell me, then release me from this lifeless place. I've had enough of this… environment... during my time in the afterlife. It's unsavory."

Unluckily for Madara, Hagoromo only seemed to gain a smile. "Ah… I see so much of Indra in you. You have his hair and personality, you know?" Madara glared at him, but was promptly ignored in favor of continuing, "I will get to why I brought you here soon enough. But in the meantime, let me tell you a story."

"Hn."

Suffice to say, but that was Madara's version of saying 'do what you want', and the Sage somehow understood that. Either that, or he just ignored Madara again.

"Let's start with my mother, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. After eating the fruit of the Holy Tree, which is what you now call the Jūbi or Shinju, she came to have powers that allowed her to rule over every aspect of nature, including the lives of humans. Now, Madara, do you know who created Infinite Tsukuyomi based on what I have discussed so far?"

"... Kaguya. You wrote that on the Naka Shrine's tablet." he said, narrowing his eyes. _What's he trying to point out? This is the very same story on the tablet._ "Why is that important?"

"I see..." The Sage's eyes narrowed briefly, focusing on Madara's own pair of Rinnegan. "It is reasonable to understand that you lack understanding based on your shortage of knowledge. It was a good idea to inform you of this after all." Coughing into his hand, the Sage continued, "Ahem… My mother is stronger than anyone else, myself included. She's also more controlling and… abusive of her powers. But before you interrupt, let me continue, for what I tell you will decide the outcome of this world." Madara looked skeptical but nodded none the less, allowing for the Sage to finish. "If you activate Infinite Tsukuyomi, Kaguya Ootsutsuki will be released from her seal, she will take over your body, and then she will control the world once again."

Madara didn't dare move upon hearing the Sage's words. It was completely unexpected, making it either the truth or a lie; it was also something that annoyed him. The Naka Shrine's tablet told of the same story as what the Sage just told him, but it never said anything about Kaguya being revived. In fact, it said nothing of the sort, instead saying that Infinite Tsukuyomi would save the Uchiha. With all that in mind, Madara had some questions for the elderly Sage.

"Then why wouldn't you write that on the tablet!?" Madara demanded. While curious about the ordeal, he was angered by that lack of information on the tablet. He did, after all, get the idea for his plan from said tablet. "You said that the Uchiha would be saved if Infinite Tsukuyomi was used!"

"What!?" Hagoromo's shocked voice rang out across the empty void. His face at least finally showed some form of emotion, although Madara couldn't figure out just what emotion it was. That very same expression disappeared as quickly as it came. However, the Sage's next words confused Madara. "I never wrote that. I specifically warned about the use of Infinite Tsukuyomi and that it would bring destruction to the world. That's because Infinite Tsukuyomi is not just a genjutsu, but it also serves as the key for my mother's prison. With you holding the Jūbi, she is sealed within you and only needs the key to be released."

Madara uncrossed his arms, narrowing his eyes dangerously at the Sage. "So you're telling me that someone tampered with the tablet? You're telling me that my entire plan was bound to fail from the beginning!? How dare you mock me!"

"Madara, I-"

Black chakra erupted from Madara's body like a volcano, hiding his entire body except for his two Rinnegan. The surrounding lands of the void shook violently from the endless amounts of chakra that threatened to destroy everything in its path. Needless to say, Madara was both angered, irritated, and confused at this point.

The Sage was, however, caught off guard by the sheer malevolence of Madara's chakra. He felt nothing like it before, not even from his mother. Truthfully, Hagoromo was glad about deciding to go through with his plan now. To him, chakra was like peering into someone's soul. Seeing that he never felt anything so dark before, he needed to do something about it.

After a few minutes of a continuous stream of chakra rupturing out from Madara, it finally died down, revealing him to be completely unexhausted. The chakra he used during that time had nearly already been replenished. _Well, at least I know this isn't a genjutsu,_ he thought, reeling in his emotions. He knew it was unprofessional, but this news could potentially ruin all that he worked for. Shaking his head, he noted, _I still can't move most of my body… It looks like I have to listen to the rest of what the Sage wants to tell me._ "Tell me Hagoromo," Madara started, brushing a stray strand of hair out of his face. "Tell me everything you know."

Hagoromo nodded, taking on a serious demeanor. "Very well." Hardening his gaze on the man standing in front of him, he continued, "But know this: after I tell you everything, you can never return to the Elemental Nations."

Madara, despite having been told that, begrudgingly nodded his head. Minutes before, he would have fought back against the Sage to escape this strange place. But after learning that his entire plan could be in jeopardy, he had to know everything. If the Sage was willing to offer that information, then he would listen. After that, if he found a way to escape, then he would. There was no way he would stay in an endless void with nothing to do for decades - again. Then again, he was still unsure how he would escape given his earlier release of chakra; he couldn't even move the lower half of his body. Wherever he was, though, he knew that he was in no genjutsu.

"First, why is it that Infinite Tsukuyomi acts as the key to the seal? How does that have anything to do with it?"

"A good question." Hagoromo said. "You see, it acts as a key because it was the only thing that would work and not fall into the wrong hands. Only the jinchūriki of the Jūbi could activate Infinite Tsukuyomi, which brings me to my next point. Should a time come when one of my heirs takes control of the Jūbi, I was tasked with meeting with that person. That person, in this case, is you, Madara."

"I see..." Madara muttered. "Does that mean my life is in danger? I've already became the Jūbi's jinchūriki."

Shaking his head, the elderly man smiled. "You're in luck. Indeed, she's sealed within you, but so long as you never use Infinite Tsukuyomi, she can never escape her seal. It was the one and only key she needed to escape." he explained. "That's why I never wanted anyone to awaken the Rinnegan after my death because it would lead to this in the end. It's power that no one should have."

"Hm." Madara closed his eyes. "Why are you telling me this? I would have thought you would have opposed me, if anything."

"Don't get me wrong, Madara." His voice deepened as pure-white chakra and an aura of power seemed to seep off him for the briefest of moments. "Your methods of achieving peace are against everything I stand for. However, between you and Kaguya, she is the bigger threat to this world. I have personally seen just how she is as a ruler."

Madara nodded, accepting the answer. He idly wondered just what Kaguya did to make her own son fear and hate her so much, especially when compared to what he had done. No doubt the Sage knew of him annihilating the shinobi army in the past few hours, so if that wasn't enough to be listed as a dangerous threat by Hagoromo, then he wasn't sure what was.

"That's why I have a proposition for you, Madara." Hagoromo said. Raising an eyebrow in interest at the sudden change in topic, Madara nodded once again. "Well, it's actually two options, but you can only choose one." he stated. "Option one: stay here - alone - for all eternity. Of course, this means your version of peace will never be achieved, and this fate cannot be avoided."

Madara held up his hand, cutting Hagoromo off from continuing. "And what makes you think that I would choose that?"

"Hmm..." he hummed before tapping his chin. "Truthfully, I've been keeping an eye on the shinobi world for a very long time. But once I saw you coming very close to ruining all that I worked for, I had to intervene. That's why I made a deal with someone who I'd rather not have made a deal with."

"Who?"

Hagoromo hesitated before saying, "The Shinigami."

"What!?" Madara was shocked. He hadn't heard of the Shinigami making deals with mortals unless it was for their own soul in return. "How is that possible?"

"Oh… well the Shinigami is only interested in souls, as you know. That's why I offered him my soul, the one soul he could never truly get under normal circumstances, so that he would follow-up on whichever choice you or I make."

Madara's eyes narrowed dangerously. His earlier thoughts of finding a way to escape after gaining what he wanted were slipping away. He definitely wasn't liking the direction the conversation was taking, nor did he like the possible outcomes it held. "... And the other option?" Madara asked reluctantly.

Smiling, Hagoromo replied, "Option two is in everyone's best interest. For this choice will not only allow you to live life as you see fit, but bring some form of peace to the Elemental Nations. This option comes at a big price for you though. You must leave this dimension for another, never to return. You can think of it as a minor form banishment."

"He… Hahahaha!" Madara burst into laughter. His day started out really good, but now it was greatly irritating him. "You expect me to give up everything I've worked for based on some supposed threat!? The very idea is ludicrous! For all I know, you could just be making up this 'Kaguya' threat!"

However, the Sage was not laughing. "Believe what you may, but this is the only way I can completely prevent Kaguya from being unsealed into the world. But because you don't seem to want to make a choice though, then I will choose option two for you; it's your best choice." Clapping his hands together before Madara could even register what he said or protest further, both of them faced to Madara's right as they instantly felt a new presence in the void.

"Your time's up, Sages," a robed, skeletal figure said as it walked toward them. Now standing in between Madara and Hagoromo, its bone-chilling presence even managed to unnerve Madara slightly, but not enough to the point where he visibly showed it. He was unsure whether Hagoromo was the same since he had maintained the same stoic face throughout majority of the conversation. Madara closed his eyes, finally realizing that even with all of his power, he was rendered helpless in this situation. If the Shinigami was actually going through with this task, then there was no known way for him to escape; at least, not without time to devise a plan. That was time he didn't have.

"Even if you send me and the Jūbi away, Kaguya is still alive. You realize this, don't you?" Madara asked. "Who's to say I won't activate Infinite Tsukuyomi once I leave, or perhaps even find a way back to the Elemental Nations?"

"Of course I realize this," Hagoromo replied instantly. "As a mere physical manifestation of my soul, there's only so much I can do and offer. You realize this, seeing as you've been dead before. That's why, based on what I told you today, I can only hope that you'll make the right decision." Seeing a lack of reaction coming from Madara, he smiled. He did feel bad for not informing Madara of one piece of important information, but it had to be done. "You really do remind me of Indra… It's my biggest regret though."

"Regret...?"

"Yes." Hagoromo's smile faltered slightly. At the same time, his face seemed to age even further despite already looking really old. "I should have never pitted my sons against each other like I did. Perhaps if I never did that, then this would have never happened." He looked back into Madara's eyes and continued, "You might have even walked a different path what you are today."

Madara stared at the Sage. "You can't change the past."

"Ah yes, very true words."

Madara cast a glance off into the distance before turning his gaze back on the Sage's old, yet powerful form. "So what is this dimension that you're sending me to? I have no intention of stopping my plans, even there. In fact, I'll likely find a way to return to the Elemental Nations. You can't stop me, but only delay the inevitable."

"Who knows? And I agree that I cannot stop you – I made that clear at the beginning of our conversation. All I can do is maintain the peace I brought to the world for a little longer. As for where you'll be going… I have no idea. Only the Shinigami knows, and he likely won't tell you."

Scoffing at the Sage's words, Madara was about to speak up before he was interrupted by the Shinigami.

"First up is you." Pointing it's twisted scythe at the Hagoromo, he made no attempt to move away and instead let out a small, graceful smile. Madara watched the procedure with interest.

"Goodbye Madara Uchiha…"

Those were the Sage of the Six Path's last words before a blinding light appeared it his place, his body being pulled into the skeletal figure's empty skull, much like Madara had done to the Jūbi earlier. As a result, the site where the Sage once floated was now empty like the rest of the void. However, Madara was at least glad that he wouldn't be stuck here forever, instead being sent to another dimension.

"You're lucky the mortal made a deal with me… Madara." the Shinigami announced, facing him. "If he hadn't, I would have come for you myself. Not that I still won't; you're supposed to be dead..."

"..." Madara glared at the Shinigami. He was unaware that the death god could freely attack mortals, but he decided to seal that information away for later. It might come in handy if he were ever suddenly attacked by a skeletal figure wielding a scythe. Being prepared never hurt, but the opposite did, sometimes fatally.

In one fluid motion, the Shinigami aimed it's scythe at him before Madara felt a crushing sensation all around his body. A similar blinding light surrounded him, forcing his eyes closed from the intensity. The pain and light grew rapidly to the point where it almost became unbearable for him, but then it suddenly ceased.

When Madara opened his eyes upon noticing this, he was greeted by an entirely new world.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated! Thank you!**


	3. Silent City

**Chapter 3**

**Silent City**

**Disclaimer:** Onlin3Mast3r does not own Naruto, Magi, or any other copyrighted content that is used in this fan fiction. Please support the official releases.

**A/N:** Welcome to chapter 3! Before we begin, I have a couple of announcements. First, I need a new beta reader who understands Magi and could help give ideas as well as proof read my story. My previous beta reader, Syansan, has been quite busy lately, and is finding it difficult to provide time for the story. So PM me if you're interested. (FYI - This chapter hasn't been proof read by a beta reader.)

I'd also like to point out that you can visit my profile for the latest status on updates and their estimated release date. Do note, though, that these are estimated dates and are subject to change if issues occur. Finally, if you have a question that won't spoil the story (but also relates to the story), then feel free to ask. I'll PM you back as soon as I can.

Other than that, thank you for reading up to this point and providing support. The reviews so far had been fantastic and kept me motivated!

* * *

Madara's eyes darted back and forth, memorizing every detail in the landscape. Apparently, he was in some sort of vast city, larger in terms of size than Konoha had ever been. Clouds dotted the sky, which happened to be a beautiful shade of blue, as they seemingly remained motionless above the silent city. That's where he found himself at a loss. Surely, in such a large city there would be thousands upon thousands of people living there, and yet it was eerily quiet. No sound made its way to him as he stood atop one of the tallest buildings in the area. Apart from that, when he peered over the edge, there were no people walking in the streets. It was a ghost town.

Despite that, he couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was there._ If only I'd absorbed Hashirama's senjutsu chakra._ he thought, regretting that he didn't have the chance to do so. If he had done so, then he would have gained the ability to sense the chakra in his surroundings. By simply absorbing Hashirama Senju's senjutsu chakra, he would have accomplished this. No doubt it would have been another useful ability in his arsenal, but alas, Hashirama wasn't revived like he was during the war. It was impossible to gain that ability unless there was someone else with Hashirama's sensory ability, which there wasn't as far as he knew.

Regardless, he began to wonder what was going on. That was, however, until his eyes caught glimpse of something he would consider 'interesting' or 'out-of-place' in this situation. Five people, split up into two separate groups, were flying and running - respectively - toward a column of flames in the distance. Pushing back the question of how he didn't notice such a spectacular view before, he began to observe the base of the flames in more detail. A large cylindrical building, roughly 5 stories high and adorned with intertwining golden dragons running along its walls, happened to serve as the source of the flames.

_Strange._ he thought. _Why are they heading toward the flames? Is there something over there that interests them…?_ With his curiosity piqued, he focused on a spot beside the building before instantaneously disappearing, leaving no trace of him behind. It was a high-speed Shunshin that had only increased in speed since his 'upgrade'. Once he reappeared in a pulse of black chakra, he scanned his near surroundings and deemed that the five survivors were nearing in. He still had some time left to investigate before they arrived.

He also noted, now that he was much closer to the abnormal building, that it definitely set itself apart from the other nearby buildings with its golden statues, decorations, and engravings. From one glance, he could see just how aged the structure was based on the small cracks and large amount of collected dust. Standing in front of him was a large set of doors, which were more like gates in terms of size than doors. That caught his attention. It was the entrance to the building. Whatever it was that the survivors wanted, there was no doubt that it had something to do with this building, or perhaps what was inside of the building.

In truth, it easily captured his curiosity. After all, Madara Uchiha wasn't known for… well, not knowing things. No. Instead, he was famed for his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, his battle prowess, and, most importantly, his knowledge. He dared claim that no one else in the Elemental Nations knew as much about the truth of chakra and the shinobi world as he did. Then again, that didn't really matter anymore. If what the Sage, Hogarama, told him was true, then he was already within an entirely different dimension. He could only begin to guess and form theories about what this 'new' dimension was like and contained, which meant that this inferno of a building could offer some of those answers.

In the mean time, for all he knew, there could be absolutely no chakra in this dimension. Or perhaps there might not even be a large civilization if the five people were anything to go by. _Could there have been a war or mass genocide?_ he wondered. Either way, all he had to work with was five survivors, a city devoid of life, a flaming building, and a lifetime of experience at gathering information. Needless to say, it definitely wasn't the most ideal situation for gathering knowledge, unless, of course, they had a library. He could always make use of books so long as they weren't perverted smut or written by an ignorant fool.

That made Madara question just how he return back to the Elemental Nations. While his current power placed him on the same tier as what people would consider a god, he had yet to discover and create any techniques using the Sage's or the Jūbi's power for dimensional travel. The only form of dimensional traveling that he knew of was Obito's unique Kamui, something that transported the user to a pocket dimension. However, he couldn't use Kamui since he didn't have access to Obito's eyes. And so, he had little choice but to coöperate with the few people of this world. At least, that was until he deemed otherwise or discovered a way back to the Elemental Nations.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Madara walked toward the door. As soon as he raised his right arm, pointing at the door with his palm, he narrowed his eyes and said to himself, _Shinrei Tensei! _Those two words served as a command for one of the Rinnegan's abilities, the result being immediate. The doors were slammed open by an invisible force as the room on the other side revealed itself to him.

His eyebrows rose slightly. Out of all the rooms he expected, this was definitely one of the stranger and least expected ones. Thankfully, though, he had no need to illuminate the room as light already found its way in through the windows on the curved ceiling several stories above. Next, he took notice of the undecipherable etchings on the walls. At the very least, he could tell that the very same etchings told a story of some sort. Spread out across the floor in an unorganized manner was groupings of metal armor, gold coins, and other valuables, such as jewelry and weaponry. Finally, at the center of the room was an elevated floor, designed as an 8-pointed star. It was quite fashionable, he might add.

"Ah…"

His eyes caught glimpse of a pedestal standing in the center of the room atop the elevated floor, reminding him of an altar of some sort. But, before he could investigate, he heard footsteps nearing in on his location. _They're close._ he noted. It was the arrival of his 'guests'; they were just outside of the building, closing in on the already-opened doors. If his hearing was still working properly, which it obviously was, then it appeared that the smaller group arrived first, the second one still being out of hearing range. The group here only contained two people, and judging by their footsteps, they were small, suggesting them to be children or in their teenage years.

Already coming up with a plan, he once again seemingly disappeared. However, this time he 'phased' into the wall behind him, a few feet away from the entrance. It was a fairly simple jutsu for him to use that required a small amount of effort and chakra. The jutsu worked by 'liquefying' the user's body into pure chakra, thus allowing them to traverse through certain objects so long as there were pores, cracks, or other openings. As to how he would get out of it, it was done simply by reforming his body with his chakra.

In a way, it would be a test for his expected visitors. If they detected him, then he would at least get a basic glimpse at their power. If they didn't, then he would simply eavesdrop on them to learn what he could about this world before moving on to the next source of information. In his mind, there was really no need to talk to them when he could achieve the same result without talking. If, in another situation where there were more people, then he might have considered open communication. Of course, he would hide who he actually was, making up some 'perfect' lie in the process. However, he still knew nothing about them or this world. He didn't want to risk them suspecting him; he would effectively be blocked off from gathering information from them. If such a situation were to occur, it would only serve to add more work for him.

Suppressing his oppressive and virtually infinite supply chakra to an unnoticeable level, he waited for his entertainment for the day. Perhaps his rather bad mood could be cheered up with them performing a 'dance'. Dancing, in this case, meaning fighting. Plus, it would serve as a good way to measure their combat prowess, giving him an idea of just how much he could get away with. In the end, though, Madara Uchiha always enjoyed a good fight, even if he wasn't the one fighting.

* * *

After watching what he would not even call 'child's play', Madara was bored out of his mind. Not only that, but no one out of the five people present had been able to detect him. While they did indeed fight like he wanted and somewhat predicted, it was at the level of genin, if not lower. It was obvious that they were very inexperienced when it came to fighting.

For instance, he predicted that if he jumped in now, they would all be dead in less than a second. Actually, he wouldn't even need to jump in since he could do the same thing from where he was hiding. But, then again, the same thing could be said for just about anyone back in the Elemental Nations at this point, something that both annoyed and satisfied him. He no longer had anyone equal to him, worthy of being his rival.

None the less, he remained hidden from sight while silently phasing inside of the wall near the exit. The fight seemed like it would draw to a conclusion any second now, and he had his bet placed on the smaller group of two people, one of whom had him intrigued. That very same person brought up the concern of them not possessing chakra, as seen by his Rinnegan, and instead possessed something different. He made a note to look into that later, which only lengthened the rapidly growing list of questions he had.

A mere child, of all things, had Madara Uchiha intrigued. Albeit weak, his power was definitely something he never seen before and was something other than Ninjutsu. The boy was short, reaching slightly above Madara's waist in terms of height. His blue hair was also something that Madara found interesting since he had never seen that color of hair before; and to top it off, it was braided and ran along his back down to his feet. For clothing, he wore an open blue vest, puffy white pants, bandages wrapped around his chest, while a red ruby rested atop his forehead.

From the conversation he overheard so far, his name was most likely Aladdin. The other name he heard him go by was 'Magi', something that sounded more like a title than a name based on the way the person said it.

The other person belonging to the smaller group was a blond-haired young man, who was roughly a foot shorter than Madara, and had golden eyes. He wore an open, knee-length white coat with rolled-up sleeves, a green shirt underneath, baggy pants, black boots, and a red sash across his waist with another smaller one wrapped around his neck.

His name was Alibaba.

Another thing that Madara noticed at this point was the difference in clothing styles compared to what the Elemental Nations had, or at least what Konoha had. It did slightly remind him of what people would wear in Suna, though.

Next was the larger group consisting of three people, two of which were less noteworthy in his opinion.

A 'noble-like' person, who appeared as the leader of the larger group, also happened to be the most pathetic of the bunch. That was, at least, in Madara's opinion. During the fight, the man went so far as to beat and was willing to sacrifice his own underlings to save his own life. While there hadn't been any deaths so far, it still displeased Madara seeing such a cowardly man.

He was Jamil.

Moving on, a large muscular man laid resting nearby where Madara hid, leaning against the wall. From his appearance, Madara could tell that the man had been stabbed multiple times and was in no shape for combat.

Madara hadn't heard his name yet.

And finally was the only female of the bunch, someone who reminded him of the Uzumaki clan due to her red hair and matching eyes. Plus, out of everyone in the larger group, she impressed him with the sheer amount of physical strength that she possessed, something that many shinobi would have to train for years to equal. However, what set him back was her roughened appearance. Just from looks alone, she was either a prisoner or a slave; either one was essentially the same, but he would go with the latter for now.

A scanty white dress was the only piece of clothing that covered her developing figure. Multiple small black ropes were tied together around the waist, likely to keep it in place and maintain some amount of modesty. The most noticeable aspect about her appearance were the presence of leg chains, further reinforcing Madara's earlier opinion of her being either a slave.

She was Morgiana, but he also heard the term 'Fanalis' come up, to which Madara assumed was her clan name based on the story Jamil presented to the smaller group halfway through the fight. Needless to say, her physical strength intrigued him.

That was all five people present within any part of the seemingly deserted city.

* * *

"What do you mean, Alibaba? I'm your friend!"

Madara was brought out of his observations by the child's, Aladdin's, words. He noticed that the drawn out fight was now over, and thankfully so. His patience was almost at its end. The biggest of the two groups were scattered around the room. The unconscious man, whom Madara had yet to identify, still remained near the door, roughly next to him. Jamil was kneeling down in a dazed state, while Morgiana simply stared at him as if waiting for instructions. The smaller group, however, had Alibaba kneeling in front of Aladdin with a dumbfounded expression on his face. They had won, as Madara predicted based off his observations, and looked slightly worn out, but able to continue should they have to.

"Come, let's continue our adventure! Let's not lose sight of our goal!" Aladdin exclaimed, holding out his hand for Alibaba to take hold of.

"Yeah!" Alibaba smiled and brought up his own hand, taking hold of Aladdin's offered hand.

Their cheerful mood was destroyed as they were caught off guard by a red circle appearing beneath their feet. Shortly after, duplicates of the red circles formed across the room before a column of flames shot up to the ceiling, originating from the pedestal at the center of the room.

The flames continued to burn brightly for a few seconds as everyone watched readily for some sort of danger. Madara, however, was interested in the chakra-less jutsu, even noting that the flames were almost on par with his high-class Katon jutsu in terms of heat produced; a respectable accomplishment in his eyes. When they finally died down, all that remained in its place was a very tall, giant, and well-rounded elderly man. Prior to the erupting flames, he hadn't been there before nor did Madara detect his arrival, further increasing his interest.

White cloth was draped along the giant's arms and waist, while the rest of his body remained uncovered, thus exposing his strange blue skin and ghost-like bottom-half. Aside from that, he had two eyes as well as a third eye on his forehead which reminded him of what the Shinju's eye would look like. Overall, his appearance gave Madara the impression of an elderly yet wise man… well, a wise blue man. Suffice to say, it was abnormal. But, if the giant was as intelligent as his appearance gave off, then Madara would definitely ask him questions about this world.

"Who is the one who will be king?" These words echoed throughout the spacious room as the towering figure looked at each person. "Is it you? No..." He asked this of Jamil before immediately dismissing the idea. He shifted his gaze toward Morgiana and repeated the process before resting his eyes on Aladdin and Alibaba. "... Magi!? I am humbled by your presence."

Much to Madara's confusion, the towering figure performed a small bow directed at the child, Aladdin, before shifting his gaze to Alibaba. "And you must be who the Magi has chosen. My name is Amon. I am the djinn of propriety and discipline, and the master of flames. As the ruler of this dungeon, I recognize you two and declare-" In a sudden movement, he ceased speaking mid-sentence and glared at the area near the entrance. "Who else is here? Reveal yourself!"

Amon's sudden words shot surprise onto the smaller group's faces as they were the only people paying any attention. They instinctively glanced around before settling their gaze on the same place that Amon was staring at; it was where Madara was hiding.

Madara, realizing that he'd been discovered, chuckled, amusement flashing across his usual stoic face. "Oh…? So I've been found?" he declared, causing their eyes to widen at the unfamiliar voice.

Dismissing the jutsu that hid his body while phasing out of the wall, thus reforming his body from its chakra state, he revealed himself in all his glory to the occupants of the room. He was still equipped with his Sage attire, noticeably unsettling everyone, or at least confusing them. To them, they were clothing that only nobles would wear due to their fine quality and design. The superior, almost regal-like, 'aura' that Madara had only supported the idea. Plus, none of them had even noticed he had been there the entire time, causing them to be on alert.

"And who are you?" Amon asked, outwardly dismissing everyone else.

Whether he could sense Madara's power, Madara had no idea and simply assumed to proceed with caution. "Madara Uchiha, the Sage of the Six Paths. I'm curious, how did you detect my presence?"

Madara wasn't sure why he added the title to his name, but he felt it was fitting. It wasn't as if he didn't have the power to match the Sage, so there was nothing wrong in using the Sage's title in his opinion. None the less, he was indeed curious as to how Amon found him, something that everyone else failed in doing.

"Your Magoi. I've only felt this sensation once before… but I can never forget the dark and malicious presence it gave off." Amon's eyes had a look to them as if he were remembering the past. However, they soon focused back on him. "You did well hiding from me for so long though, Sage."

_Magoi...? Is that the power the boy was using before?_ Madara wondered, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean you've felt my presence before? This is the first time I've ever been here."

Perhaps out of relief, Amon let out a sigh. "You mean you don't know? I suppose this was just a simple misunderstanding. No… that is good; it's better this way. Are you here for the dungeon's reward then?"

"Dungeon's reward?"

Aladdin seemed curious about what Madara would say, having a smile on his face nearly the entire time so far. Alibaba, however, was extremely nervous, wisely not trusting the new arrival. For all he knew, the stranger could be very dangerous, and Amon's words of the man's presence being 'dark' and 'malicious' only served to support that idea. Luckily for him, Alibaba's worries were relieved following Madara's answer.

"Yes, the dungeon's reward. Isn't that why you're here?"

"No."

Perplexed, Amon leaned backwards. "Then why are you here?"

Madara remained silent as if contemplating whether or not to inform Amon about his situation, which would later lead to gathering as much information as he could. At the very least, though, he had to come up with some sort of believable story to go by to not arouse suspicion. Then again, he had nothing to fear at this point unless proven otherwise, so caution wasn't his primary goal.

Just before he decided what to do, his thoughts were interrupted by a tremor that shook the foundation of the building. Loose bricks and debris rained down upon them, but luckily didn't hit anyone in the process. Needless to say, Madara was surprised by the unexpected event, even losing his footing slightly, to which he quickly regained balance.

"What's going on!?" Alibaba cried in a state of panic, frantically looking around at the collapsing building as if searching for the source of the destruction.

Amon, sensing the blond-haired boy's distress, answered, "Someone is destroying the dungeon from the outside."

_Dungeon...? The outside? What's he mean?_ Madara asked himself, confused by the djinn's words. The larger-than-average building was, simply put, a building. A far cry from a dungeon, of all things. In his mind, a dungeon was more akin to that of a prison than this library/temple-like building. On top of that, he didn't see any chakra or 'magoi' nearby, making him wonder who was responsible. _Are they suppressing their power?_

His thoughts were interrupted by Amon. "... We must get out of here before it collapses, or we'll be stuck here forever."

"G-get us out of here then!"

To Madara, it appeared as if Alibaba wasn't used to life-or-death situations, resulting in the young man's panicked state. However, once again he was intrigued by another unknown 'jutsu' that appeared after a wave of Amon's hand. This 'jutsu', like the others he'd seen so far from Aladdin, also had no traces of chakra. The result of the 'jutsu' was a blue beam of light, shooting up past the ceiling and into the sky. Unlike the flames from before, no heat permeated from it.

"If you wish to leave, then step into this beam. Quickly now, this dungeon's collapsing! You will die if you stay."

Without waiting, Aladdin entered the beam of light followed by Alibaba who was carrying a large sack of what appeared to be filled with gold coins and other valuables. How the boy managed to collect all that gold and other valuables without him noticing it perplexed Madara. The other group of three people, however, were a different story and remained standing, kneeling, or laying down, respectively, where they were.

As Madara watched the situation play out, he cast his gaze to the intriguing red-headed girl who was standing in an indecisive daze. It looked as if she was contemplating whether to help the slaver, who was her master, or to escape with the others, Aladdin and Alibaba. It was her indecisiveness that annoyed Madara greatly. She had potential, yet here she was, wasting it when she had the opportunity to survive and gain freedom. Truthfully, her situation was unfamiliar to Madara as he never witnessed such a situation before.

And so, he began to walk at a brisk pace in her direction. Once he was within arms reach of the unsuspecting Morgiana, he grabbed hold of the now-startled girl, hoisting her on his left shoulder with no effort. Turning around, he entered the beam of light, standing to the right of the two children. Thankfully for the girl, Madara felt no signs of protest coming from his 'cargo'. That was a good thing considering that he didn't help people very often, and if she were to fight back, then he would simply drop her and walk away. There was no need to waste time on those that served no purpose.

Luckily for her, in the recess of his mind, Madara knew that her unnatural strength could serve a purpose if provided guidance. That alone was the reason he decided to step in and save her. He would soon find out if investing in the girl would prove fruitful.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter followed the canon a little bit, but you can be certain that it'll branch off in the very near future. Anyway, because this chapter had little that I added to it other than Madara, I decided to skip writing the canon fights in favor of getting a move on with the story. Hopefully you feel the same. If not, you could always watch the anime again.

Until next time~!

**Reviews are appreciated! Thank you!**


End file.
